Peaches and Cream
by eviltama
Summary: Oki, a gundam boys AU story. Duo and Wufei have a band...sorta. And in a chance meeting at a club they recruit a new member...heero. The first part is a song fic....involving Duo and Heero dancing ^-^; Yaoi...1x2, RxD eventually 3x4 and OCx5 and 06x13
1. Songfic 1Duo meets Heero

Title: Peaches and Cream  
  
Author: Evil.  
  
Disclaimer:..repeat after me.I DO NOT OWN THEM.I do not own them. I only use them for my muses sadistic pleasure..  
  
Pairings: 1x2 rxd, eventually 3x4, 06x13, Ocx5 .which means Yaoi.and yuri.u don't like u don't read.u've been warned.  
  
Authors note: Listen to the song and just IMGAINE Duo doing this to Heero. *drool* he he my chibi-muses await ur rating.Review are compulsory for their sadistic pleasure.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lights flashed.  
  
Blue. Pink. Purple. Yellow.  
  
Then the spotlight centers on a slim figure in a black mesh shirt and leather pants so tight they looked like he had been poured into them.  
  
He turned and faced the audience, his violet eyes picking out a member of the crowd. Walking along the stage he sings.  
  
// It's the S the L the I the M  
  
Let me tell you what I wanna do  
  
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you //  
  
Dancing slowly and seductively in time to the music, letting his hair fall behind him like a curtain, the singer kept his eyes on that one person in the crowd. Stroking his groin he sang into the microphone.  
  
// Wanna sex, wanna ride with you  
  
Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you //  
  
Running his fingers over his torso the violet singer winked at the blue eyed crowd member before pointing at him and licking his lips. Then stepping down from the small stage he moved into the crowd.  
  
// Can't get enough of you  
  
Always taken of you  
  
So sweet, so very wet  
  
So good, girl you make me sweat  
  
Girl I'm talkin' 'bout //  
  
Swinging in amongst the crowd the singer danced on the dance floor making an intoxicating sight as his leather clad hips swung in time to the music, and his hair moved behind him as if it were alive. The blue-eyed crowd member watched the singer as if in a trance.  
  
// Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream //  
  
The singer flowed from the dance floor towards the trance like crowd member. His hair caught the different coloured lights giving the violet- eyed singer an ethereal image. Dancing towards a table in the back he looked lustfully towards the boy in the chair.  
  
// I never thought that I would be  
  
So addicted to you  
  
On top, underneath, on the side of you  
  
Better yet baby inside of you //  
  
Standing in front of the boy he smiled seductively at him, licking his lips, then grabbing his hand he pulled the stunned boy out of his seat. Grinning at him he ran his free hand down his chest then used the still boy as a pole. Dancing around him, running his fingers lightly over his body he continued to sing:  
  
// Love the way you're just flowin down  
  
And I can feel it all around  
  
In the front, in the back of you  
  
Ooh I love the taste of you  
  
Girl you know what I'm talking about //  
  
Embracing the blue-eyed boy from behind he ignored the obvious stares from the women in the room. Moving in time to the tempo he and the boy swung their way through the crowd onto the jumping dance floor.  
  
// Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream //  
  
Clearing a space on the dance floor the slim boy let his hands roam over the blue-eyed boys body. His eyes hungrily eating up the sight of the boy dancing to the music with his eyes closed letting the leather-clad boy do what he wanted. Leaning in close as if to whisper the boy sang:  
  
// Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up  
  
Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
  
Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up  
  
See the boys 112 we from the A'  
  
(A' - shorty we don't play)  
  
And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play  
  
So all the ladies in the house if your peach the shit  
  
Put your hands in the air represent your clique//  
  
Raising his hands above his head the boy nearly moaned aloud as he felt two hands run their way down over his ribs to his waist. Putting his hands around the singer's neck he buried his hands in the wealth of chestnut hair. Leaning in close he looked straight into violet eyes, burning desire and lust not hidden as he felt the hands clasp his waist to bring it forward to grind with the others hidden arousal.  
  
// Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream //  
  
Moaning out loud the boy nearly came in his pants when he felt the friction from the dancing go straight to his erection. Grinning like a demon in lust the ethereal singer continued to sing.  
  
//Oh girl I need it  
  
I gotta have it  
  
It's always on my mind  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
I like it in my car  
  
Or even in my bed  
  
Or baby on the stairs  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
Oh girl I need it  
  
I gotta have it  
  
It's always on my mind  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
I like it in my car  
  
Or even in my bed  
  
Or baby on the stairs  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream //  
  
Still gazing intently into the others eyes the violet eyed one danced his way back up onto the stage leaving the blue-eyed boy dancing in the middle of the crowd. Getting up on stage the singer started to dance erotically, running his hands through his hair and flinging it he ran his hands over the tight curves of his arse, giving the crowd a good view of his sweaty back and his tight luscious arse.  
  
//Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Peaches and cream  
  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream//  
  
Leaning towards the crowd he sang the last words of the song then when the lights dipped he disappeared.  
  
The blue-eyed crowd member moved off the dance floor as the stereo system started to play the next song. His eyes roamed the stage looking for an exit. Not finding any openly visible ones he moved back to his seat, and was surprised to find a certain leather clad singer sitting there with his feet on the table giving the boy a good look of his legs in the tight pants.  
  
Raising an eyebrow the boy silently asked what the singer was doing there. Swinging his legs off the table the black-clad boy stood and motioned for the boy to follow him. It was no use trying to talk due to the loud music but the blue-eyed boy understood and followed him, walking straight past the bar and the large guards, which barely glanced at the pair.  
  
Finally the leather-clad boy lead the other boy into a small room which had apparently been soundproofed. Turning and facing him he grinned widely and said. "Hi! I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell!" 


	2. Chapter 2Wufei meets Heero

Title: Peaches and cream part 2  
  
Archive: My site when I get to it.otherwise ask  
  
Pairings: 1x2.so far  
  
Warnings: I don't own Gundam wing.so bite me! I use them for my muses sadistic pleasure.  
  
A\N: Uh hope this is as good as the first part.its prolly isn't but I can only hope.sorry to keep u waiting so long, I have an excuse I was doing exams, and still am sorta! But anywayz on with da fic..ENJOY!  
  
**********************************  
  
Duo held his hand out towards the blue-eyed boy he had danced with. Shaking his hand the boy said " I am Heero Yuy." Nodding Duo motioned for the Heero to take a seat on the couch behind him. "Didja enjoy the song?" Duo asked with amused curiosity. Heero blushed "Hn. It was very.uh...enjoyable." Duo smirked.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
Getting up to answer the door Duo murmured to himself "I certainly enjoyed it." Opening the door to reveal an oriental boy with black hair and coal black eyes Duo practically glomped onto him. "Wu-man!" The boy at the door groaned "Maxwell get off me!" Duo looked at Wufei and blinked his eyelashes innocently. "Now Maxwell!" Pouting the leather-clad boy slithered off Wufei making sure Wufei knew what he had told to get off him.  
  
Turning bright red he pushed past Duo into the room to see Heero sitting on the couch. Bowing towards the boy on the couch he said "I am Chang Wufei, pleased to meet you." Getting up Heero returned the bow and said his name before sitting down again. Wufei cocked his head to the side "Oh yes.you're the one Duo was whoring himself to this time." With that said he took a seat on a stool near the mini bar. "Whoring?" Heero looked at Duo curiously. Glaring at Wufei Duo said "I was NOT whoring myself to anyone Wu- man! Anyway how would you know? You weren't even there!!!" Raising an eyebrow Wufei said "I didn't turn up until you had gotten onto the dance floor and the way you were dancing you might as well have been wearing nothing!"  
  
Heero and Duo both blushed at the thoughts that ran through their heads. Duo coughed innocently "I don't think there was anything wrong with my dancing.did you Heero?" Heero blushed at the thoughts of Duo running his hands up and down his back. "No.nothing." He stammered out. Wufei scowled "Either way why did you bring him back here for? Isn't it supposed to be personnel only or something? No...boy toys.wasn't that what Ms. Catalonia told us?" Duo turned beet red. "Heero's not!!.I...i just wanted to talk to him.and...it was too loud outside!!" he protested. Heero who was sitting quietly on the lounge also turned a dark red at the thought of being Duo's boy toy.  
  
"Oh that's all?" Wufei asked coyly. "Yes!" Duo stated forcibly. "Is this room a band room then?" Heero's quiet voice asked. Wufei nodded "Yes, it is our room. Even though we are not quite a band, I mean who has a band without a guitarist?! It's an injustice I tell you!!" Heero looked at Duo "Are you looking for a guitarist?" Duo nodded "But HE can't just pick one! None of them fit HIS criteria!" Wufei said in an exasperated voice. "I play guitar." Heero stated. Duo bounced up and down in his seat. "You do!?!?" Heero nodded. "Fine, play the next song with us and you might get a gig!" Duo looked like a giggly girl with his hair flying everywhere. "Uh..but first" he spat out the hair in his mouth "This gets braided!"  
  
Heero watched as Duo braided his hair wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through the long silky locks. He had done it not even half and hour before but it wasn't enough. Trying to ignore the itch in his fingers to touch Duo's hair he said "I will play, but I would need to borrow a guitar off someone." Wufei nodded and got up. "I'll see if I can borrow one, mean while Duo find the sheet music for him will you."  
  
Duo picked up a folder and ruffled through it quickly. "Here." He said as he passed Heero a few sheets of music. "It's not guitar music exactly but it will do." Scanning over the music Heero recognized it as an older rock song, pre colony actually. "You like playing older music?" Duo nodded then planted himself on the couch next to Heero.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't even put up a fight." Heero looked up from the music "Wufei? Why?" Duo scrunched his nose up in thought "Well usually it takes a lot to get Wufei to agree with anything and I mean it was out of the blue that I happened to uh bring u back here." Heero nodded. "Wufei does not seem the type to.make decisions on the fly." Duo nodded energetically then bounced off the couch. "So where did u learn to play guitar?" Heero grunted as his sifted through the music "I taught my self until I went to SKMT."  
  
Duo looked at Heero curiously "SKMT? What's that?" "Sank Kingdom Musical Tech" "Ohhhh, I thought everyone who went there were snobs. I mean the ones we auditioned from there thought we were too.trashy, too." Heero smirked as the word 'sexy' came to mind. " I dunno, they didn't like the music we played. One of them came onto Wuffie then got really pissed when he kicked their ass from here to the west side." Duo grinned remembering the look on Wufei's face when the guy tried to come on to him then the other guys face as Wufei pounded it into the ground.  
  
Speaking of Wufei, the door slammed shut as he squeezed through the crowd of people who had some how managed to get passed the thug at the door. Panting slightly he passed the guitar he was holding to Heero. Giving him a stern look he said "Don't even scratch the paint work on it. It's Relena's and Dorothy will kill you if you handle it carelessly." Heero nodded taking note of the warning at the same time. "Well come on! Play for us." Duo crooned as Heero slipped the guitar strap over his head. Wufei smirked "Yes, lets see if Duo's intuition was right, or whether it was his libido thinking for him."  
  
Duo scowled and glared at Wufei. "Hmmphf" was his only comment. Standing up Heero put the first sheet of music on the table in front of him. Duo bounced excitedly around in front of Heero knocking the paper off the table. "Sorry!" he caroled as he picked it up, giving Heero another view of his delicious ass. Gulping nervously he started to play the first few bars of the song. Duo swayed his hips to the melody. Giggling he put his arm around Wufei's neck. "I think dear boy, that we have found ourselves a guitar player.if he wants?" Heero stopped playing and nodded. "It would be.fun."  
  
Wufei coughed.fun.yeah he'd have Duo hanging all over the guitar player. How fun indeed.  
  
"I think we had best be getting ready for the next song. we are on in" double checking his watch "10 minutes". Duo grinned "Well we cant have Heero going on without some prep." Heero watched as the joyful grin on Duo's face turned predatory. "Some sprinkles, eye makeup and.ditch the shirt." Heero glared at Duo. "The shirt stays. No makeup." Duo sashayed over to Heero. "Please?" he asked quietly using his puppy eyes and pouting lips to force Heero into submission. Heero swallowed nervously. "No." Turning the puppy eyes on harder he whispered "Please?" Heero didn't trust his voice so he shook his head. Duo frowned mentally, Heero was stubborn. Pressing his pert behind into Heero's groin he put his arms around Heero's neck and pouted. "Pretty please?" Heero's eyes grew 10 sizes to large for his sockets as Duo squirmed right on top of his already painful erection. Whimpering he hung his head. "Ok." He whispered quietly. Duo grinned like a cheshire cat and planted a kiss on Heero's cheek. "I knew you'd see it my way!" Pulling Heero around he stripped him off his shirt and grabbing his makeup kit got to work.  
  
Wufei sighed. He pitied Heero, he really did. He didn't know what he was getting into by joining the band and by letting Duo get that close to him. Stripping off his shirt he rubbed the glitter gel on to his chest. Heero either had it bad for Duo or he was a sucker. Though he thought amusedly, that hard on he had said that he was anything but a sucker. Grabbing his sticks he was glad that Duo had finally found a guy that wasn't a total moron. Shuddering at the last guy Duo had as a boy friend. Wufei's thoughts were interrupted by low moaning. Turning around he found Duo spreading glitter all over Heero's torso.in ways which were not all together innocent.  
  
"Duo! We have a show, so leave him be." Duo pouted and removed his hands from Heero's hair. (..not that hair! Perverts! He he hentai!) "I wasn't doing anything, we can't have him getting tense and freezing on us can we?" Wufei looked at his watch. "Out! NOW! Dorothy will have our heads if we're not on in 30 seconds!" Duo grinned and wiped the last of the glitter over his braid. "Oki! Stress less dude. We have an excuse!" Wufei grabbed Heero by the wrist and pulled him out the door. Heero who had been frozen to the spot by Duo's attentions followed Wufei out the door guitar in hand. Duo sighed "Spoilsport!" Picking up the sheet music for Heero he dived into the atmosphere of the club.  
  
Tbc..  
  
PS.  
  
If u have a particular song U would like them to do drop me a line! Im stuck on what song they r going to do. Chosen person gets the next chapter dedicated to them and their choice of the first pairing *scene*..he he that's hopefully enough incentive.  
  
Evil 


	3. Songfic 2Relena and Dorothy meet Heero

Peaches and Cream 

Disclaimer:..repeat after me. I DO NOT OWN THEM. I do not own them. I only use them for my muses sadistic pleasure..

Pairings: 1x2, RxD, eventually 3x4, 06x13, Ocx5 .which means Yaoi.and yuri.U don't like U don't read.U've been warned.

Authors note: Hey all! Sorry to keep u waiting so long. But I decided to re-do my website and since ffn.net is taking off all the NC-17 stories, I thougt I'd better do something abt it…..lol  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just a quick reminder of where we left off...

"Out! NOW! Dorothy will have our heads if we're not on in 30 seconds!" Duo grinned and wiped the last of the glitter over his braid. "Oki! Stress less dude. We have an excuse!" Wufei grabbed Heero by the wrist and pulled him out the door. Heero who had been frozen to the spot by Duo's attentions followed Wufei out the door guitar in hand. Duo sighed "Spoilsport!" Picking up the sheet music for Heero he dived into the atmosphere of the club.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo thrust the sheet music at Heero and grabbed the mic from the stand. Pushing Heero into position to the side of the stage he turned and winked at Wufei. 

Duo grabbed the closed curtains and poked his head out.

// Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)//

Duo flexed a slender leather clad leg on the outside of the curtain…

//Nasty, you nasty (yeah)//

Sliding down the curtain provocatively, Duo kept his eyes on the audience as he mouthed the words to the song. Gone was the ethereal singer, in his place was a seductive and totally uninhibited creature out of an erotic dream/

//Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)//

Raising his fists in exhaultation Duo let go of the curtain with a loud "Woo!" Then stood in the center of the stage pointing at the audience. Making it seem… that this ultimatum, was for them…

//Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)//

Caressing his body easily Duo sang into the mic and gave the audience a show as he moved along the stage strutting his 'stuff'. The black leather was glued to his body as he controlled the stage and got the audience up out of their seats.  
  
//Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room//

Putting the mic on a stand he moved to the music. Closing his eyes slightly he swayed to the music, the rhythmic swaying of his hips enchanting the audience.

//DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off//

Running both of his hands down his chest, paying attention to the pink nubs clearly visible under the shirt, he challenged the audience (A/N: To make him sweat till his clothes came off….lol, im up for the challenge…he he)

//It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are smashing  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise//

Thrusting his hips repeatedly Duo bounced along the stage front barely avoiding the groping hands of audience members. Swaying his hips and showing off his long legs Duo crouched on the stage front, widely displaying how very tight his pants were. Before once again jumping up in time to the music.  
  
//Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival//

Sashaying back from the front of the stage Duo danced across the stage towards Heero. Subtly moving Heero out into the middle of the stage Duo started to run his free hand over Heero's sparkly chest and rubbed his very tightly encased erection into Heero's backside, panting slightly as he felt the delicious friction between them. Rolling his head back in ecstasy, he slid down Heero's leg. Making sure to avoid interrupting Heero's playing...and touching Heero intimately.

//Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that//

Climbing back up Heero's leg Duo used his hand to explore the tight jeans Heero had on. Gently tugging at the top he turned Heero sideways so the audience could see Duo cup Heero's luscious ass in his hand and let Heero lean back into him.  
Rocking back and forth erotically with Heero Duo made eye contact with the crowd, his braid whipping around his body enthusiastically as he sang.

//Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking//

Running one last lingering hand over Heero's backside Duo moved away from Heero, and slowly and seductively started to remove his mesh shirt. Placing the mic in its holder as he sang he started to strip tease. Slowly he let his hands ride up the inside of his shirt, rubbing at the tender skin, then ever so slowly he started to take his top off. Heero couldn't take his eyes off Duo's back as it was revealed. Dancing over he leaned against Duo, moving slowly and sexually he slid down Duo's leg, letting his buttocks slip lower and lower on the slippery leather. Groaning with the tension he felt build in his groin. He then glared menacingly at the crowd as they surged forward to touch the erotic pair on stage.

//Give all you've got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise//

Obviously excited with the way it was going Duo sang at the top of his voice meaning every word. The multi-coloured lights flashed faster and faster as the beat and the tempo of the dancers quickened. Highlighting the closeness of the pair and also the amount of sweat built up on their bodies which sparkled along with the glitter.

//Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival//

Pushing Heero away slightly Duo stepped up closer to the mic. Glancing at Heero Duo swallowed deeply as he ran his hand sexually over his groin, harshly rubbing his hand over the smooth leather as if trying to gain some friction. Using his other hand he ran it freely over his chest several times before letting it run down his pants.

//Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
You can just put your butt  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's gonna  
Call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)//

Pulling his hands away from his groin Duo grinned at the crowd and risked a glance backward at Wufei who looked irate. Grinning manically Duo ripped the mic from the stand and jumped into the crowd. Leaving Heero at the front of the stage by himself.

//Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival//

Mixing it with the crowd, Duo danced. Teasing the dancers with light touches as they moved. Then as they started to crowd him Duo moved forward back through the crowd once again, swinging and swaying, proudly showing off his muscles and his gorgeous ass.

//Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival//

Arriving back on stage Duo jumped up and down enthusiastically as he sang. The roving lights catching his sweat soaked flesh and making him look all the more alluring. 

//Rowdy  
Dance and getting a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Let's get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what//

Giving the crowd a madman's grin, Duo bowed with Heero and Wufei as the music stopped, before moving quickly backstage.  
Duo whooped and hollered all the way down the hall until they got back to the band room. Bouncing up and down Duo shared his affections liberally with both Heero and Wufei as he celebrated joyously. Ending up in Heero's lap Duo was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh my god!! That was so great!!! They loved it!! We have to do it again!!!" Heero nodded slightly, ignoring the red flush starting to creep into his cheeks as he remembered what he did on stage.

Wufei narrowed his eyes and glared at Duo. " What did you think you were doing?! You were on a PUBLIC STAGE for Gods sake!! Not in some private whore house!!! In Nataku's name Duo one day you're going to give me a heart attack! Never have I been so disgusted—" Just then the door burst open, in marched 2 tall leggy blondes. "That was GREAT! Oh MY GOD Duo they loved you!!!!" One gushed as the other shared a disapproving glance with Wufei. Duo literally bounced up and down on Heero's lap. "I know Relena, did you see it all!! It was so much fun!! I wanna do it again!!" The other blonde stepped in and put a hand on the others shoulder. "I must warn you that if you do repeat that type of a performance again we might have to stop you from performing here." Duo and Relena looked heart broken. "But why Doro-san? They loved it?!" Dorothy shook her head "tonight they might have, but that type of thing can offend people easily. You've been warned Duo."

Duo nodded slowly and picked up Heero's guitar. "Here 'Lena, thanks for the lend of your guitar." Relena took back her guitar with a smirk "Well one things for sure I know it was well used…" Duo chuckled then turned to Heero. "Heero Yuy, this is Relena Darlian-Peacecraft and that one over there in the absolutely luscious cat suit is Dorothy Catalonia, owners of this lovely little rats nest." Dorothy rolled her eyes "Rats nest Duo? I'd hardly call it that." Which was true this little rats nest had cost more than a pretty penny to refurbish and deck out for use. Relena grinned "Well if that's what you think of my cozy little club then maybe I should re-asses your contract?" Wufei groaned in dismay but Dorothy just patted his arm, used to the playing tactics her girlfriend used to tease people. 

Heero looked at the two blonde girls, neither of them could be older than he was, but yet they own this club? This little rats nest was one of the most renowned clubs on the circuit, it had had more than its share of publicity and fame.Relena held out her hand to Heero "I'm glad to meet you Heero. Are you a fill in guitarist or has duo finally picked someone 'suitable'?" Heero shook hands Relena then shrugged looking at Duo or Wufei for an answer. Duo pursed his lips "Well Wufei, what do you think? Did he pass inspection?" Wufei shrugged carelessly " He can play." Duo grinned " then it's final, I'm afraid Heero, you're doomed to be one of us!!! YAY!!!" Dorothy groaned and offered her sympathies "I'm afraid he wasn't joking when he said you're doomed. I hope you can bear the pressure of being near Duo, because most of us can't even Wufei here has trouble." Duo glared at Wufei then jumping off Heero's lap he glomped onto Wufei possessively. "Nah you love me don't you 'Fei?" Wufei gave Duo a withering look and rolled his eyes before saying "Gods help us!" The others laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
